


【瑜昉】生锈长钉 01

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao
Summary: 预警：不怎么唧歪的成年人恋爱主题是“来自爱情倦怠期的折磨”大致背景：两人在鲸鱼20岁老师26岁的时候相遇，交往同居3年。文中当下的时间线鲸鱼23岁，老师29岁。





	【瑜昉】生锈长钉 01

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：不怎么唧歪的成年人恋爱  
> 主题是“来自爱情倦怠期的折磨”  
> 大致背景：两人在鲸鱼20岁老师26岁的时候相遇，交往同居3年。文中当下的时间线鲸鱼23岁，老师29岁。

01．他在天空的上方，隔开尘嚣和他  
   
黄景瑜靠着椅背消磨了会儿，解掉一身的懒劲才慢慢下车。虽然是春夏交际，车库跟外面却已拉开温度，冷意立马扎进了毛孔里。  
   
他一手拎包，一手叉着裤袋，缩着肩膀快速迈步至电梯口。突然想起今天是尹昉回国的日子，瞬间有点失神。  
   
他们大概有三个月没见了。  
   
电梯叮的一声到达所在的楼层，黄景瑜仍然沉浸在茫然的思绪里，直到大理石铺陈的楼道在他眼底晃荡，一路延伸至蹲坐在地上的人影。  
   
旁边竖着一只行李箱，是尹昉了。  
   
他弯下腰轻轻一推，“干嘛不进去啊？”  
男人困顿地嗯了声，抬头看他，鸭舌帽下的眼睛露出来，幼童般眨了眨，“你回来啦。”  
   
黄景瑜顺手抄过行李箱，又把人从地上扶起来。  
   
“锁换了么？打不开。”尹昉搓着眼皮仍然困顿，伸手搭在了门把上。  
   
黄景瑜心里一惊，脸上却立刻笑开来，“我都忘记跟你说了，刚换的指纹锁，你不在，没法录你的指纹。”  
   
的确是上星期刚换的，他连这都忘了。  
   
   
门在黄景瑜按上拇指响起正确的提示音之后打开了。  
   
尹昉哦了声，对这个小小意外并无反应。他实在是困得厉害，一路飘进卧室，径直脱了衣服就裹进薄被里。黄景瑜跟在后面，又坐到床边帮他把被子掖平。  
尹昉看上去皮肤黑了些，脸也更削瘦了，连着下颌至颈部的线条，原本还是柔滑优美的，如今却掺了丝锋利。  
   
他难得有这些细腻的心思，甚至带了点审视的味道，但最终只是在尹昉的额头印下一吻，放他舒适地安眠。  
   
天色已经完全暗下来，黄景瑜随便炒了个蛋炒饭，配一碗速食汤包，匆匆吃完便去冲了个澡。白天听到的那些话还在耳边吹，对方是认识不久的摄影师，对他颇为赏识，有意介绍他去另一个城市发展。如果能成为跟杂志长期签约的关系，比起现在兼职的状态，各个方面都是好的。  
   
可这也意味着必须做一个决定。不是与远方来回奔跑变换据点，而是离开这里，去到异地。  
一旦念头变得清晰，选择的热度反倒冷却了下来，都说年轻可以凭借无知的冲劲，可他心里总有股难言的空落，像是脑袋跟舌头连接的那根线断掉了，无法成形。  
   
   
半夜是从梦里惊醒的。黄景瑜望着漆黑的天花板，一抹额头都是薄汗，胸口的燥热也在寂静中扩散开来。他最近总做一些空旷荒芜的梦，萦绕在脑海里，昏沉起伏。  
   
黄景瑜踢开被子欲起身，却听到耳边细碎的动静。  
他习惯性地伸手过去，摸到尹昉蹭过来的脑袋。  
   
“吵醒你了？”黑暗里的嗓子沙哑地厉害。  
   
可下一秒就被猝不及防地吻住了。  
   
尹昉咬住他的嘴唇，舌尖滑动，毫不费力地窜进了他的口腔里。黄景瑜还在恍惚这家伙怎么叼得这么精准，很快也被唇舌交缠的舒爽灌得脑袋发热。  
   
男人边吻边骑到他身上，探进睡裤摸他的阴茎。黄景瑜闷哼了一声，掐着尹昉的后颈推开他。“怎么了，睡不着？”  
黄景瑜抹了把嘴角的涎液，黑暗里原是看不清对方的神情的，但尹昉望着他的眼睛专注热烈，仿佛熔进一簇火焰，烧掉了积蓄的羞耻。  
他听到对方敷衍地嗯了声，又凑过来吻他，可黄景瑜躲开了，再凑过来，再躲开。他又听到尹昉骂了几个脏字，模糊的音色里显然是不耐烦了。他索性咬住黄景瑜的耳朵，用力抓起他的手，插进自己敞开的股间。  
“我想做。”这是尹昉认真说话的语气。  
黄景瑜可以感受到吸附住手心的赤裸滑腻的皮肤，会阴处冰凉粘稠，显然对方已做过充分的扩张。可这些却让黄景瑜脑壳发疼。  
“什么时候洗的澡？”他躲开尹昉贴过来的嘴唇，后知后觉地闻到沐浴的留香。  
对方根本不理会他无聊的问题，舔弄他的喉结，用充血的阴茎顶弄他。  
   
他们很少进行真正的肛交，这是一种费力讨好的性爱，尹昉怕疼，黄景瑜也觉得煎熬。  
也许是不愿让它成为流水线上的量产品，也许是因为它充满现实性的矛盾，你爱他，但是你制造疼痛，你也爱他，但是你恐慌抗拒。  
   
可是这三个月的空白，又换来一次对彼此底线的试探。  
   
黄景瑜难掩越发紊乱的气息，他说不出话，就像心里那股难言的空落，将他攫住了。  
但这是一个合适的夜晚，他原本应是洒脱鲜活的样子，可尹昉似乎又剖开了他的本质。  
   
黄景瑜反客为主地将尹昉压在身下，体位的变化使得气氛一下子被点燃。  
   
他像变了个人，撑开尹昉的双腿压在两侧，用指尖插进去捻弄他，没有湿润带来的情趣，尹昉连一丝喘息的机会都没有，缩着肩膀就被贯穿了。饱满的龟头冲破甬道，带来可怕的涨痛，太疼了，他失去任何预兆，细致的颈子被拉长至极致，宛如濒死的天鹅。可是黄景瑜不放过他，继续着凶猛的深入。叼住他张开的嘴唇将舌头深深探进去，他吻他，吸吮他的舌头，要堵住他的咽喉般，令他反胃令他恐慌。可是这一切被黄景瑜诱导得极其熟练，仿佛演练了无数遍，他经得起被玩弄，被吞噬，用最色情最肉欲的方式。  
   
而那个主导者是黄景瑜，笼罩成一片阴影，犹如一层沉默的热浪打在尹昉身上。  
   
“放松。”他一边呢喃一边去舔尹昉湿润的眼角，“别抗拒我，嗯？”  
   
可这一切根本不起作用，疼痛阵阵袭来，尹昉呛在喉间的一口气终于咳出来，牵动着下身愈发难忍。他被黄景瑜结实地顶弄着，肩膀一缩一缩的，锁骨仿佛要从皮下撑破而出。  
他终于受不了地抵住黄景瑜呻吟，“疼……景瑜……好疼……”  
   
然而冲撞并没有停止，他的求饶是孤独无边的，没有惹来一丝缓解。  
   
黄景瑜低头盯着尹昉泛白的指尖陷进他的胸口里，一点点将它们掰下来。脆弱不堪的腕骨被他圈在手心里，舍不得用力，却又想就此折碎，黄景瑜舔尹昉的脸颊，舔他耳朵下方的痣，舔他肩颈相连的皮肉，幼滑的曲线上留下他饥渴的水光，他想放肆，却又在克制。他用粗壮的阴茎往尹昉身体里猛干，却又怜惜地舔他吻他。  
   
尹昉不再叫他的名字，也不再求饶，他慢慢变得泣不成声。  
   
疼痛变得麻木之后，黄景瑜才允许渡一些快感给他，即使是在敏感处细微的碾弄，也能让他感受到数倍放大的愉悦。他像是饥渴已久的旅人，终于尝到一滴透骨的清泉。  
但是远远不够，他的阴茎耷拉在腿间，随着下身不停的操干绵软晃动，他获取不到真正的快意。尹昉挣着湿漉漉的眼睛看黄景瑜，积在眼角的泪珠在冲撞里滚落，他又挣扎着被扣在头顶的手腕，他就这么看着他，咬着红肿的唇无声控诉。  
   
他太聪明了，在毫无光亮的黑夜里，他的聪明也一直是黄景瑜的弱点。  
   
强劲的顶撞停歇下来，黄景瑜伏在尹昉身上，有蜿蜒的汗液汇聚在鼻尖，慢慢滴落，淌进尹昉的眼睛里。他沉默地将尹昉整个人翻转过去，后入式是对两个人的解放。尹昉顺从地撅起臀，阴茎再次冲进来，这次不再捣至深处，而是在浅处碾压敏感的腺体，穴内已经又湿又软，包裹成黄景瑜的形状，帮他寻找快乐的源泉。  
   
尹昉开始黏糊地呻吟，是性爱里能够辨识出的愉悦，渐渐变得断续而甜腻。阴茎被流淌的快意填充，很快膨胀得笔直而沉甸。他总是有享受的天赋，极力翘起敞开的臀，让黄景瑜以顺畅的角度捣弄他。他会主动扭过头去索吻，艰难而爽快，他更会反手去勾黄景瑜的屁股，感受他缩着臀肌操弄他，流动的形状和力度令他迷醉。  
   
他们像两团夜色凝缩成的影子，粘在一起剧烈晃动，在欲望面前原形毕露。  
   
高潮来得又快又狠，这场粗暴的性爱尾端让黄景瑜并不那么投入，他又挺腰干了几下，低头盯着尹昉发呆，高潮里的背脊婉转呈现，腰臀在射精的间隙里细碎起伏，还原成本该妖娆的样子。  
   
他突然惊醒到，无论是留下，还是离开，尹昉并不是他考虑的第一要素，甚至不在他想像的图景里。  
   
他听到心脏沉重的跳动，慢慢变得规律而冷静。


End file.
